Pensar
by Net-kun
Summary: Cuando el insomnio te gana y las ideas que durante el día no son tomadas en cuenta se puede llegar a respuestas inesperadas. Spiritshipping. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, ni Juudai, ni Johan, ni el yaoi implícito que está en la serie, solo me aprovecho de ello para moldear mentes jóvenes al lado yaoi xD (?)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pensar

Tomó un mechón castaño que se desparramaba sobre la almohada, le dio unas vueltas con un dedo simulando un rizo, antes de sonreír tontamente y dejarlo para hacer lo mismo con otros que pedían su atención sin atreverse a dejar que su mano vagase por el cuerpo que a su lado subía y bajaba en el leve vaivén de su respiración, interrumpido a veces por leves murmullos productos del sueño en que su dueño estaba sumido.

Atreviéndose a un poco más, bajo enmarcando su rostro, recorriendo sin premura sus mejillas, sus pómulos, pero tan superfluamente que seguramente el objeto de sus caricias las sintiese como meras brisas. Y era así. En aquella extraña situación, que no podía dejar que su mente divagase en su extraño comportamiento, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba de conocerlo? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Estaba seguro de que no llegaba al mes ni contando exactamente cuantas horas debía de ser desde que sus ojos lo vieron por primera vez.

Una sonrisa cándida se instalo en su rostro, definitivamente no había esperado aquello al llegar a la Academia de Duelos, si, había esperado encontrar rivales, amigos, desafíos, por supuesto duelos, pero... ese sentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho no era por nada de eso... un duelo lo hacía emocionarse y excitarse al punto de olvidar donde se encontraba mirando fijamente a su oponente solo deseando divertirse y probar el sabor de la victoria o derrota con una sonrisa igual para ambos, encontrar un rival lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerlo en aprietos era sin duda una de sus mayores satisfacciones, pero seguía siendo diferente a aquel extraño sentimiento, los amigos lo llenaban de una calidez en la cual podía regocijarse pero aun así... aquel sentimiento no solo le daba calidez sino cierta tristeza, y los desafíos, definitivamente no se sentía igual que al presentarse un desafío ante él, sino era el mismo sentimiento que lo embargaba en todas aquellas situaciones entonces que era? Algo desconocido, algo extraño que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar, quería ponerle un nombre pero ¿cuál sería el adecuado? ¿Cariño fraternal? Mmm... De alguna forma sabía que no era así, ¿de un padre a un hijo? Rió ligeramente y la idea fue descartada tan rápidamente como había llegado. ¿Cómo llamarlo si jamás había acudido a él más que en aquella ocasión cuando lo miraba fijamente y su sonrisa le hacía sentir un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y llenándolo de dicha, y a su vez dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca?

Suspiró, y notó donde sus dedos se habían detenido, una idea fugaz paso por su mente e internamente rió con ganas, delineo aquel par de carnosos labios de los cuales el aliento de su dueño escapaba. Un debate interno se instaló en él. ¿Dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos o hacerle caso a la cuerda advertencia que había venido inmediatamente con aquella idea? Sus dedos recorrieron una última vez su rostro antes de retraerse y asegurándose de no perturbar el sueño de su dueño rozo apenas sus labios con los suyos. Un contacto casto y ligero, sin otra intención más que la de saber que se sentía, su aliento chocaron por un momento hasta que alejo su rostro sonriendo extrañamente.

Pensó seriamente en aquellos segundos pasados, había sentido una ligera corriente poniendo en funcionamiento cada musculo de su cuerpo preparándolo para algo más, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto gritos desesperados de los cuales era imposible sacar una frase cuerda, o mínimamente entendible, ¿y cuando su mano se había arrastrado hacia aquella mejilla para acariciarla con un poco mas de ahínco como si tratara de dejar una huella en ella?

Rió con más fuerza logrando que su compañero se diera vuelta contrario a él para apartarse del ruido que perturbaba su sueño.

Ya no le importaba ponerle un nombre a aquel sentimiento extraño para él, solo le bastaba con saber que muy en el fondo cada vez que veía su sonrisa ya sabía la respuesta.

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ok, ni idea de donde salió D: pero imaginarme a Johan con Juudai en cualquier situación me hace feliz así que... aquí otro peque fic para la sección de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX xD (Tal vez no debí leer de corrido los tres tomos en español que hay de El Mensajero de la Oscuridad pero una se enamora de Alec y Seregil xD) recomendación escondida en el paréntesis xDDD? En fin... no sé que más decir D: tendría que estar escribiendo el cap 7 de GX World pero me di una escapadita para hacer este xD Disfrútenlo :D

Bye bye~


End file.
